


Riley + Stitches + Darts

by EWM



Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, F/M, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), James MacGyver as Thanos, Mac as Nebula, Nebula-centric (Marvel), Poor Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis being bad ass, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, nebula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Okay so this is a bit of a weird one. I've started writing this Mac as Nebula fic (see Red Light + Eyes if you want to read the rest of it). This scene in my head is the moment where Riley and Mac bond. Riley is a bio-mechanics expert in this world and helps Mac after he is shot by his father.  The idea will be to incorporate this scene into the wider fic at some point. Feedback and thoughts welcome, I know it's super weird! Oh and this was written as a standalone for Whumptober day 6, the prompt wasNo 6. PLEASE….“Get it Out” | No More | “Stop, please”
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995484
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Riley + Stitches + Darts

_“Look Mac, I can help, just turn around and I can fix what’s wrong with you. I’m great with computers and technology._ ” Riley said attempting a winning smile

 _“I’m not a computer or some piece of tech you can just fix_ ” Mac snapped, leaning heavily on one of the tables, blood was seeping out of his jacket and onto his hand, an annoying drip drip onto the grating below.

 _“I never said you were, but fine. I’m the mostly tech-savy on this ship and I know the most about bio-mechanics so I’m the least likely to do you damage. Even you can’t fix yourself, I can unless you fancy Dalton or Russ poking around inside you?”_ Riley said smirking.

Mac, even in his injured state, sniggered which produced more pain down his back and arm

 _“Fine.”_ Mac grunted, although he still didn’t move. Riley gestured impatiently for him to lie on the table that he had been bleeding out on to. When Mac hesitated, Riley simply said

 _“This’ll be faster and less painful, if you lie down.”_ Mac nodded, he grunted and heaved off his torn jacket and lay down on the metal table resting his head on his hands.

The white top underneath was blood soaked, a series of metal projectiles were lodged across his right shoulder and back. They were still glowing faintly and a thin wire connected each of them. Riley grimaced, but stayed silent, she pulled out one of the many pairs of autoscissors that were housed in the medical bay and shut the main door to the room with her foot. She placed the scissors on his back and they cut away the material in a matter of seconds, apart from around the projectiles, those bits she had to do by hand. Eventually Mac’s back was bare, the projectiles had stopped glowing, but the wounds they had inflicted were still bleeding, jagged cuts across him with what looked like poison or chemicals in them as a set of green and black lines were slowly spreading across his back in arm. Mac sensing her shock explained

 _“One of my father’s more elaborate weapons, a hand held pistol that fires electrified darts filled with Botulinum toxin, it basically electrocutes and then numbs the victim. The fact the so much of me is mechanical is the only thing saving my life right now, but you’re going to have to get the darts out and the chemical as my back and arm are going to stop working eventually. Still want to help?”_ He said grinning at her and turning around

 _“I gave you my word, now turn around and don’t be an ass_ ” Riley said pushing his head back

_“You’re going to going to have to cut my back open in order to get them .”_

_“Fine, now be quiet, I can give you a sedative.”_

_“No drugs.”_

_“But Mac..”_

_“Just get it out”_

Riley shrugged and pulled up a chair, she dragged a set of operating tools next to her as well. She was struck by how still Mac was as she made the first slice into his skin with the scalpel. Maybe he couldn’t feel it, so much of him was machine after all. She pushed such thoughts from her brain and made a series of long incisions into Mac’s back and shoulder around the projectiles. Davis knew that she had to open everything up in order to be able to work out which bits of him the darts had attached themselves to, rather than just randomly yanking them out. Mac said nothing throughout, he went a little bit whiter, but that was it. Blood went everywhere, but eventually Mac’s biomechanics were exposed as were all the positions of the darts. Part of Riley’s brain was fascinated looking at him, so much of his inside was metal and machine. So little well flesh for lack of a better word remained, but there were some sections of muscle that could be seen all carefully grafted together, the work that it must have taken to produce such complex design, it was remarkable.

But the other bit of Riley’s brain was horrified too, how much has Mac had to go through to get like this? Has this all be done to him by his father? How long for? How often? It was disgusting to contemplate. Slowly she started tugging at the connections of the first dart, pulling out the tiny claws embedded in Mac one by one. When she was finally ready to remove it, she warned Mac that it would hurt and he simply nodded. It was hard to prise it out of him, so she had to exert serious pressure, Mac groaned as she yanked at the metal, finally the troublesome device came free; one down Riley thought, only twelve to go.

As Riley worked in silence, Mac just focused on not passing out. Scenes like this had become all too familiar to him throughout his life, what was one more operation? At least Riley didn’t lecture him the way his father always did. Mac’s mind began to fade in and out as a way of coping with the pain and the chemical working through his system. He found himself thinking about the last time he’d been lying on his stomach like this, a subject of his father's machinations and having lost yet another fight with Bozer. His brother had dislocated his shoulder that time. His father’s guards had virtually had to drag him to the medical bay, he’d begged them not too, pleaded saying his shoulder would heal fine on it’s own that he really didn’t any new enhancements and that his father would have agreed, but of course he’d been lying. His father had been waiting for him, arms crossed, a look of such disappointment on his face that Mac was here again so soon. The guards had used Mac’s shock as a distraction to drag him onto the table and restrain him (of course making shoulder worse).

Mac twisted and turned. But then the medical bots pinned his head into place, so his face forced to the floor. He remembered the horrible clicking of the bots and the sharp pains down his back and his arms, he recalled a needle too which injected some kind of bizarre cocktail in his system. He could hear his father’s voice lecturing and ranting; disappointment, failure, not again, he’s only there to improve him, if he didn’t fail so much, he wouldn’t have to come to the medical centre so often. Mac had fought hard, pulling at the restraints. Mac’s father became so frustrated at one point that he grabbed his son’s head wrenching it out of the metal collars the bots had put it in and forcing it up. MacGyver remembered the metal scraping the back of his head and his father pulling at that point very long hair. The robots moved in for a second time. His head was pinned so the only place he could really look one of the recording screens in the bay, then Mac got a full live colour HD version of the bots as they opened his back and shoulder up, as they crushed his collar bone on both sides. Mac recalled desperately wanting to shut his eyes, but being so frighted that they might prised open, he kept them wide open on the horrible scene before him. 

As the procedure went on Mac wept more than once and murmured _“no more…”_ over and over again. Thanos ignored his son’s requests so the machines continued on. Thanos stepped in himself during the operation more than once as he felt the medical services robots weren't doing a good enough job, so he would get involved himself, replacing sections of his son’s spinal column with metal pieces, sewing his flesh back into place. Mac groaned audibly throughout all of it, unable to move very much for fear of killing himself in the process. Thanos worked his way up Mac’s spine to the base of his neck, as he removed the final disk and put a metal one in place his son cried feebly _“Stop, please”_. Thanos sighed, he despised his son for his weakness, this would improve MacGyver, he just had to wait and he would see it.

Back in the present Mac found himself murmuring _“stop, please”_ once again, muttering it to himself and fidgeting on the metal table. Fortunately by this stage, Riley had been wiping away blood and Mac couldn’t damage himself or her. As the muttering continued Riley gave Mac a shuv

_“Stop please...stop please..”_

_“Hey Mac, Mac wake up.. come on.. wake up. It’s done.”_

_“Stop please…no more…stop please.”_

_“Mac! Wake up! It’s over. You’re free. Mac come on wake up!”_

Riley’s shouts forced Mac out of his nightmare, he awoke with a start, sweating and a bit dizzy from all the blood loss. He panicked and felt his back, all he registered was a bandage and a set of thin stitches. Riley was sitting there with a worried expression on her face.

_“Wherever your brain went, it’s gone now. Your back is fine, the darts are gone and the poison.”_

_“Really”_ Mac said surprised, still amazed at the neat lines work he could feel on his shoulder.

_“I made an effort to keep the stitching as thin as possible, I figured you had enough scars to cope with and didn’t need anymore. Those won’t go completely, but they should fade in a month or two.”_

Mac was speechless, he opened his mouth to say something and came up empty. He couldn’t quite articulate how grateful he was to her, this woman he barely knew.

 _“You're welcome.”_ Riley said grinning at Mac’s dismay _“You want to go find a drink in this place?”_

Mac smiled, Riley and he were going to get along just fine.

_“God yes, please lead the way.”_


End file.
